Nama Saya?
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: AU. Jadi ceritanya, DN adalah sebuah film dengan Near dkk menjadi aktornya. Saat Mello mempertanyakan kenapa namanya aneh, jawaban yang diberikan Near dan Matt lebih aneh lagi? Yaoi tidak terlalu graphic


"Nama Saya…?"

Lagi2 fic humor gak jelas.. ah.. kapankah saya bisa membuat yang lebih 'bermutu'?? (bwat para author fic humor, jangan tersinggung ok? Saya bukannya mengatakan humor itu tidak bermutu, lhoo…)

Oh, lalu, disini settingnya AU. Jadi dibikin seolah2 DN itu kayak film layar lebar, dan para chara-nya adalah actor dan aktris pemerannya. Terus saya ambil nama Mello, Matt dan Near sebagai nama asli mereka, bukan nama yang Mihael Keehl dkk.. jadi diwalik, nama asli jadi nama palsu.

Oh, lalu (lagi), tidak semua kalimat di dalam kurung adalah A/N.

Okelah daripada banyak cingcong, mending langsung saja..

Enjoy!

###

Anggota tim penyelidik yang kini diketuai oleh Light Yagami pun berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Mihael berada. Yagami-san dengan mata shinigami-nya yang baru saja ia tukarkan dengan separuh nyawanya, mulai membaca nama lelaki berambut blonde di depannya.

"Mihael.. Namanya Mihael Keehl, L.."

'Apa?' pikir Mihael. 'Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu namaku..?!'

"CUT!!" seorang bapak-bapak berumuran kira-kira 40 tahunan beranjak turun dari kursi tinggi bertuliskan "SUTRADARA" gede-gedean di sandarannya yang bercorak polkadot ungu dengan bekgron oren – sungguh selera sutradara satu ini jelek sekali. "Yak semuanya, pengambilan gambar hari ini cukup sekian, terimakasih untuk peran kalian yang sudah bagus! Kita LANJUTKAN besok, oke? LANJUTKAN!! LANJUTKAN tanpa JK jadi LANUTAN!!" sang sutradara pun berterimakasih dengan (nggak) ikhlas, dengan teramat sangat jayusnya malah membacakan slogan ala SBY, padahal masa kampanye sudah berakhir (lha wong masa pemilu wae udah berakhir masa masih ada kampanye?).

Sementara pemeran lain beranjak untuk siap-siap pulang, Mello masih terdiam di tempatnya berada. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lelah akan kegiatan sehari-harinya itu.

"MELLO –YELLOW-ARROW-ZERO-MARSHMALLOW-JACK SPARROW!!!!!" seorang lelaki berambut merah pendek dengan pakaian hitam putih ala penjara muncul secara tiba-tiba, memeluk pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tiba-tiba, meneriakkan 'nama'nya secara tiba-tiba juga tepat di depan telinganya, sehingga dengan tiba-tiba pula pemuda yang dipanggil MELLO-YELLOW-ARROW-ZERO-MARSHMALLOW-JACK SPARROW itu menjatuhkan cokelat yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ampun deh, Matt!" seru Mello sambil mendorong sang penjarawan itu hinga terjatuh. "Jangan panggil aku dengan mantra-mantra gaje itu dong!!Kamu mau nyantet aku ato gimana?!"

"Lha terus aku panggil kamu siapa?" Matt bangkit dari 'perjatuhan'nya dan meraih cokelat Mello yang tadi jatuh, dan dengan santainya melemparkannya ke luar jendela.

"AARRH, COKELATKUU!!!" serta-merta Mello berlari ke arah jendela dan melongok ke bawah, memandang dengan sedih cokelatnya yang jatuh, ketabrak motor, keinjek anjing nyebrang, ketabrak truk, dipungut pemulung, dibuang lagi, diambil orang lagi, dibuang lagi, lha kok kayak estafet?

"Oh, jadi mulai sekarang Matt bisa panggil Mello dengan nama 'AARRH, COKELATKUU!!'," datanglah seorang berbaju putih-putih tapi bukan setan maupun ibu-ibu pengajian, berambut putih tapi bukan kakek-kakek, berkulit putih tapi bukan hasil bedak ketebelen. Inilah dia… (bekgron drum bergemuruh) …NEAR!!! Hore!! Tepuk tangan!!!

"Oh, oke deh, kalo kamu mau gitu, walo namanya agak aneh, tapi nggak apa apa deh!! Hai, 'AARRH, COKELATKUU!!!', gimana tadi syutingnyaaaa??" Matt pun menuruti kata-kata Near begitu saja, tanpa banyak berpikir.

BLETAK.

"HUWA, SAKIT, 'AARRH, COKELATKUU!!'!!"

BLETAK.

"HUWA, SAKIT, MELLO –YELLOW-ARROW-ZERO-MARSHMALLOW-JACK SPARROW!!!"

BLETAK.

"HUWA, SAKIT, MIHAEL!!"

BLETAK.

"……" Kini Matt diam membisu, takut kalau berkata-kata lagi akan dipukul Mello lagi. "…Tapi tetap sakit.."

"Namaku Mello, tahu! Mihael itu cuma nama syuting film Death Note!!" ujarnya marah. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mencari sebatang cokelat, tapi tidak ketemu. Lalu ia merogoh kantong sebelahnya, tidak ada juga. Dicarinya di kantong baju, tidak ada. Di kantong jaket, tidak ada. Di kantong yang warna putih itu, tidak ada..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN???" Near berteriak keras ketika Mello merogoh kantong baju Near -- ralat, bukan merogoh kantong, tapi membuka kancing baju Near tanpa pikir panjang -- untuk mencari 'AARRH, COKELATKUU!!', saking kagetnya Near sampai lupa pakai aksen yang biasa dia pakai yaitu manggil orang dengan namanya, dan malah dia pakai kata ganti 'kau'.

"Eh, sori, sori!!? Instinctively, nih. Sori ya? Ehehe. Jangan nangis, nanti kubeliin balon deh!!" Mello melepaskan tangannya dengan terburu-buru dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya seraya meminta maaf.

Near diam, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh.. Near, jangan marah, dong. Maaf deh, maaf.. kubeliin tiket naik kereta-keretaan di Game Center deket sini, deh!!"

Near diam.

"Kubeliin tiket pancing-pancingan juga, deh?"

Tetap diam.

"Kubeliin tiket kolam bola juga deh..?"

Tetap diam.

"Maen kolam bolanya bareng aku, deh..? Gimana?"

Tetap diam. (Sementara itu Matt berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Mello, kenapa dia mengajak Near maen kolam bola bareng. Mungkin sebenarnya Mello juga masih suka mainan seperti Near? Atau Mello suka bola karena mengingatkannya pada cokelat? –gak mirip ah— Atau Mello mau melakukan hal tidak beres pada Near didalam kolam bola? Atau Mello MKKB, Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia? Atau Mello lagi banyak duit – kenapa gak beliin aku game Transformers yang baru aja? Yah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Untuk kesimpulan sementara Matt memutuskan untuk mengambil hipotesis nomor 3. Wajah Mello th wajah-wajah teroris sih. Wajar aja banyak polisi yang salah tangkep dia.)

"Kubeliin mobil hotwheels yang baru deh!!"

Tetap diam.

"..Ku..Kubeliin boneka Susan, deh? Yang itu lho, yang 'Susan, Susan, kalo gede, mau jadi apa..?' yang itu! Mau? Mau? Mau?" Mello benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal sampai menggunakan iklan 3 tanpa ijin pembuat iklan. 'Duh.. Gimana nih, jangan-jangan dia bener-bener marah?' pikir Mello cemas.

"Mello.." masih dengan kepala tertunduk, suara gemetar Near menjawab. Mello ketakutan, menggigil. 'Jangan-jangan… dia beneran marah?!? Oh mai gaaassh... Tuhan.. gimana nih??' pikir Mello dengan sangat OOC.

"Mello kumaafkan," lanjutnya.

Mello menghela nafas, membatin, 'syukur Alhamdulillah deh. Puji Tuhan!! Amitabha!!' dan malah mencampur-campurkan kalimat pujian dari berbagai agama ke dalam satu kalimat, tanpa peduli hal seperti itu boleh atau tidak.

"Tapi janji tetaplah janji, Mello tetap harus beli semua barang yang sudah Mello janjikan untukku," katanya lagi. "Dan jangan lupa, hotwheels-nya yang gambar hello kitty, sekalian sama lintasannya yang Hello Kitty series juga."

"MAMPUS GUE!!" jerit Mello dengan suara beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya, membuat Matt bertanya-tanya, 'sejak kapan Mello jadi banci? Mungkin terinspirasi dari kado ultahku kemaren buat dia kali ya, kemaren aku asal ambil baju di lemari terus kubungkus kertas kado, gak taunya itu daster emak gue!'

"Sabar mbok…" kata Matt sambil menepuk pundak Mello. "Hidup kadang tak adil, Keehl." (A/N: di sini Matt melafalkan 'Keehl' dengan 'Kil', tapi cara baca yang sebenarnya seperti apa saya juga tidak tahu.)

BLETAK. "Lo kate gue mbok lo apa!! Lagipula.. Kill apaan sih, emang kamu mau bunuh aku? BERANI LO?? "

"Woi, woi, Keehl kan nama lo sendiri!!"

"Apa Mello tidak baca skripnya dengan baik? Nama Mello kan jadi Mihael Keehl di cerita Death Note," kata Near. 'Orang gak teliti gini kok bisa jadi nomor dua di Wammy? Perannya salah, tuh!' pikir Near.

"Umm.. O iya ding.." Mello pun diam, pipinya memerah seperti marshmallow diisi selai strawberry, untung saja Lawliet dan Beyond sedang 'tidak hadir', kalau hadir mungkin pipi Mello sudah jadi rebutan mereka berdua. "Tapi lagian.. Kenapa kasih gue nama yang kontroversial, sih? Orang yang denger kan bisa gampang salah paham. Lagian, 'Keehl' tuh nama yang abstrak banget sih? Gak ada nama lain yang lebih bagus apa?"

"Malah ngganti topik.." Near berbisik pelan. "Mungkin saja ada arti yang bagus dari nama itu?"

"Emang ada artinya?" sahut Matt. "Bahasa apaan sih?"

"Mihael sih kayak nama Jerman," kata Mello.

"Oh, tapi kayaknya Keehl itu gak ada artinya deh. Kukira malah cuma asal comot huruf dari 26 alfabet yang ada!" Matt ngasal.

"Mungkin si pembuat skrip ambil namanya dari lempar dadu bermata 26. Dilempar lima kali yang keluar huruf K, E, E, H, L, yaudah dipake deh tuh nama 'Keehl'," tambah Near dengan dodolnya.

"Heh?" Mello sweatdropped.

"Masih bersyukur lo harusnya, urutan keluar hurufnya masih mbejaji, coba kalo ELEKH ato KHLEE ato KELEH ato HELEK ato LEHEK ato LEEHK…" kata Matt.

"Mihael Elekh.. Mihael Keleh.. Mihael Leehk.. Emang nggilani sih namanya.." gumam Near. "Malah nanti jadinya kayak Mihael Keselek.."

BLETAK!!

"SAKIT!!! KOK GUE SIH YANG DIPUKUL, KAN YANG BILANG NEAR!!" Matt mengaduh-aduh kesakitan, lompat sana lompat sini, jempalikan, ngglosor, berdiri lagi, mbrangkang, ngguling-ngguling, salto, dan gerakan- gerakan aneh yang cuma badut sirkus yang ngelakuin.

"SUKA-SUKA GUE!!" teriak Mello.

"Terus ya, Mello seharusnya masih bersyukur bukan nama lain yang keluar.. Misalnya Paijo ato Parto ato Tukul ato Narji… Mihael Tukul ato Mihael Paijo kan nama yang ndeso banget.." tambah Near lagi.

BLETAK!!

"AMPUN!!" Matt berteriak. "KOK GUE LAGI??"

"UDAH GUE BILANG, SUKA-SUKA GUE!! LEBIH BAIK BERSEPEDA MENGITARI KOTA SUKA-SUKA!!!" Mello yang ngefans berat sama Changcuters, bahkan model rambut pun terinspirasi dari Changcuters, malah menyanyikan sebaris lagu band kesayangannya itu. "Lagian, Near! Daripada nama lo, NATE RIVER. APAAN TUH, GAK JELAS BANGET ARTINYA. Nate dari bahasa Jawa artinya 'pernah', River dari bahasa Inggris artinya 'sungai'. Berarti pernah ke sungai. Huuu, nama macem mana pula itu? Kamu dulu dilahirin di sungai ya?! IH, GAK ELITE!! Aku dong, di Bidan Teladan Jepang!!" Gaje ah Mel, emang ada yach Bidan Teladan Jepang?

"Mungkin juga Near ditemu di sungai," kata Matt yang nggak jelas memihak siapa, Near atau Mello.

"Iya, bener, di dalem buah peach gede, kayak cerita legenda apa sih itu.. Duh gue lupa, pokoknya cerita legenda anak bayi dalem buah peach yang ditemu pasangan suami istri miskin waktu lagi nyuci. Ih, miskin!! Nyuci di sungai!! Jaman modern gini, masa belum punya mesin cuci??!" Mello makin semangat ngejek Near, sementara yang diejek pura-pura memperhatikan tapi otaknya keluyuran ngalor ngidul, mikirin Barbie ama Starscream-nya yang ditinggal di rumah, mikirin berapa % kemungkinan Barbie berbadan dua waktu dia pulang, ato berapa % kemungkinan Starscream yang berbadan dua waktu dia pulang nanti, berapa % kemungkinan Barbie nge-rape Starscream, berapa % Starscream di-rape ama boneka Spongebobnya (Spongebob jadi seme??), de es be, de el el deh. Kalau Matt malah ketawa-ketawa gaje mbayangin Near versi 40 tahun, berkumis, duduk di kursi di pinggir sungai dengan kaki diangkat satu, tangan kanan muter-muterin rambut yang udah ikel kayak kabel telpon, tangan kiri susah payah nggosokin baju ke papan cucian.. Sementara itu Near versi ibu-ibu, rambut putih panjang, body ala ibu-ibu, kostum ala ibu-ibu habis senam pagi (tetep warna putih sih..) duduk di pinggir sungai, satu kaki diangkat satu kaki nyebur sungai, nemu peach gede, terus mbelah peach gede pake tangan kiri sedang tangan kanan muter-uter rambut ikelnya.. Nggendong bayi pake satu tangan, tangan satunya nggendong robot-robotan.. Stop, stop, kalau gak di-stop ntar Matt gak selesai-selesai ketawanya…

"Huahahahahahahaha!!!" Matt masih aja ketawa-ketawa, tanpa menyadari orang-orang satu studio pada melototin dia dari ujung rambut ampe ujung kuku jempol kaki. "Haha… Lah, kok pada ngeliatin gue semua? Mau tanda tangan? Kemaren lah udah gue kasih?"

"Buat apa tanda tangan orang gila yang ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak kamu?" Mello nyemprot.

"Hahaha, ya sori boss.. Huahahahahah… Habis lucu banget sih ini!!"

"Ngetawain apa.. Ngetawain gue jangan-jangan lo?!! NANTANGIN LO!?? NANTANGIN JRG LO??!!" Mello, jangan cepat naik pitam. Dan jangan cepat promosi Antangin JRG. Dan jangan kegeeran.

BLETAK.

"AMPUN!!"

"Mello benar-benar suka memukul orang ya. Mello suka menyentuh orang? Ternyata Mello bisa berpikiran mesum juga, saya jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang Mello pikirkan sewaktu membuka baju saya tadi," Near berkata absentmindedly.

BLETAK.

"GUE LAGI YANG DIPUKUL???" Matt teriak.

"Matt berhak untuk protes karena Mello benar-benar menjijikkan."

BLETAK.

"BUSET DAH, GUE MULU YANG JADI KORBAN!!" Matt protes. "Pukul Near kek, kan ada tuh dia disana!! Mello gak adil ah!! Gak menjunjung tinggi sila keadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat Jepang!" Nah lho, sejak kapan pancasila jadi dasar Negara Jepang? "Near juga, ada ketidakadilan di sini kok dibiarin aja? Near kan penganut ajaran L, 'Justice is Hot'!! Kok Near gak minta diapain gitu, malah gue terus yang dikorbanin?!" sejak kapan juga L bikin slogan 'Justice is Hot'? Ngarang banget lu Matt!

Mello berpikir sejenak, melirik Near, lalu melirik Matt lagi, lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tinggal ada sutradara ama beberapa krunya di sudut ruangan yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ya sudah lah.. Karena saya ingin menerapkan prinsip L dalam setiap aspek kehidupan yang saya jalani.. Karena saya juga menyukai prinsip 'Justice is Hot'.. Karena saya juga ingin dibilang 'hot' seperti L.. (lah?) Saya akan meminta keadilan untuk berjaya lagi. Sini, mau Mello apakan saja saya siap.."

"Yaelah, submissive amat kau Near!?" Matt mbengok-mbengok sendiri, gak jelas. "Tadi aja kau bilang Mello menjijikkan?"

"Kan Matt yang minta keadilan tadi, kenapa sekarang Matt protes lagi?" Tanya Near. "Saya cuma ingin menjadi lebih L lagi dalam bertindak dan mengambil keputusan."

"Tapitapitapitapitapi…. Memangnya L-san minta di-rape sama Light-san seperti kamu barusan?? Nggak kan?"

"Tahu apa Matt tentang kehidupan pribadi L?"

Matt diam. Jangan-jangan.. Memang benar. Wong rokok L.A. Light aja namanya terinspirasi L And Light, kok. Berarti… Jreng jreng jrengjreng….!!!

"Sini kau!!" Mello berkata sambil menubruk Near hingga jatuh. Ditamparnya Near, dibukanya lagi kancing piyama putih yang sudah susah-susah dibetulkan Near tadi.

"WTF?? Woi, jangan rape anak orang di sembarang tempat!!" Matt kewalahan, nggak nyangka bakal jadi yaoi gaje gini, ia pun berusaha untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Anak siapa?! Dia kan udah gak punya ayah-ibu!!"

"Tapi kan tetep aja anak-anak! Adegan mesum kayak gini kan tidak baik untuk pendidikan, Mello! Kamu jangan ngajarin yang gak baik buat anak di bawah umur dong!!"

"Halah.. Gue kan cuma mau menegakkan keadilan!! Lagian umur Near juga kan udah gede!!"

"Ampun deh Mello!! Kau ini.. Near, kau juga, lawan dia dong, kamu yang lemah kan cuma kamu yang di film Death Note, yang aslinya kan kamu gak selemah itu, ayolah, bangkit dong!!" Matt memandang Near dengan penuh harap, tapi Near malah cuma balas memandang tanpa ekspresi, dan malah meminta Mello untuk meneruskan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Waa, rate fic ini cuma T tau, malah aslinya mau dibikin 'semua umur' karena cuma humor tanpa romance, eh, kalian malah ngubah-ubah rating fic ini sak penake udhele dhewe (translated from Javanese language: 'sak penake dhewe' : 'semaunya sendiri'), gimana sih? Waaaa.. Somebody help me please!! Sambodi helep mih pliiiss!!! Helep, helep, helep…"

"Woi mas, kamu kelelep ya?" Sang sutradara dengan begonya membiarkan Mello dan Near beryaoi ria, dan malah menyangka Matt kelelep.

"BUKAN, DASAR DODOL!!! PANGGILIN BADAN SENSOR!!!"

"Buat apa cari badannya Mas Sensor, kan mas udah punya badan sendiri?"

"Ampun deh…!!!" Matt menepuk jidatnya sendiri akan kebegoan sutradaranya, dan hari yang cerah pun berakhir di situ seiring dengan berakhirnya fic ini.

###

Waduh.. gak jelas banget.

Super OOC… O.o… Oh tidak!! Maafkan saya, saya.. Saya.. tidak tahu harus bagaimana… (halah). Saya juga minta maaf karena sudah dengan lancang mencampur2kan ucapan dari berbagai agama di dialog Mello di atas, saya tidak tahu apakah hal seperti itu sebenarnya boleh atau tidak, karena saya tidak tahu jadi dimaafkan ya??

Hhehehe.. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mampir dan mbaca, saya harap tidak pulang dengan rasa kecewa setelah baca fic dodol ini .,,, Jayus pula? Duh, jangan2 tidak lucu ya?

Anyways.. Ada yang punya waktu dan minat untuk me-review? :D

Silahkan klik tombol kotak abu-abu di bawah dan puji saya sepuas anda XD


End file.
